unwanted time out
by sammy-mackie
Summary: my first fan fic so here goes: Harry Ron Hermione Draco and Hermione's cousin wake up to find them self in Turkey. How did they get there, Why and how long will they be there? PLEASE TELL ME WOT U THINK *CHAP 6 *
1. on the train

DISCLAIMER: The only character I own is Zara Blackheart the other characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Note: Zara Blackheart is in this story is Hermione's cousin. Zara's mother is a witch but her father isn't . Zara has been living in America and has been studying at The Absalom school of witchcraft and wizardry in Branson Missouri (completely made up.)  
  
Chapter 1: On the train.  
  
'Where is Hermione, the train will leave with out her.' moaned Ron as he and Harry waited on platform 9 3/4. 'You know she would hate that. Just imagine her face if she got here and the train was pulling away.' Harry replied with a smirk on his face. Just the they heard someone calling them.  
'Harry, Ron there you are.' Through the crowds emerged Hermione wearing black pedal pushers and a 3 quarter length shirt, pulling a dark haired girl along who was wearing black trousers and a black vest top with a flame design on it. When Hermione reached them she pulled the girl to her side with a large smile on her face. The girl looked slightly annoyed about being dragged around.   
'You remember me telling you that my cousin would be coming with us.' without waiting for an answer she carried on, 'well this is her' pointing to the girl. Then she turned to her 'Z this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter' turning to the boys she said 'and this is Zara Blackheart.'.  
'Hi' replied Zara with a slight American accent.   
'Hi------' Ron managed to get in before getting cut off by Hermione   
'Come on, come on get into the train before it goes.' ushering them into the train.   
  
'So where are you from?' Asked Harry once they were settled in there usual carriage. And then train was speeding along the countryside.   
'I come from Branson Missouri in America. You probably wouldn't of hared of it, it is very small.'   
'Did you go to a wizarding school?' asked Ron through a mouthful of chocolate frogs.  
'I went to Absalom school of witchcraft and wizarding. It was nice there.' she replied looking out of the window not really interested in telling everyone about her life.  
'Why are you here then?'  
'Oh, I've always wanted to come to England its where my family is and I needed to get away from some things.'   
The conversation then turned to comparing Hogwarts with Absalom. Until the carriage door was torn open by Crab and Goyle ,who then stood aside letting Malfoy in.  
'Well, well, well if it isn't the Gryffindor goody goodies.' he sneered.  
'Shut your face Malfoy' Ron hissed as he and Harry stood up shielding Zara and Hermione from his view.   
'Why should I,' Malfoy looked at the 2 boys who stood in front of him 'you two don't scare me---- anyway who are you hiding.' Harry and Ron tried to stop him looking past them but Malfoy pushed them aside.   
'What do we have here--- a fourth member? Granger couldn't you handle your boyfriends on your own, had to get in some help.'   
'Get lost Malfoy-------- I would of thought you would of matured over the summer.'   
'I'm still me and your still bushy-haired-know- it-all-Granger'   
'Leave her alone you git or you will regret it.' hissed Harry jumping to her defence. Malfoy turned to him and was about to insult him when Zara thought it time to step in.   
'Does someone mind telling me who the blond boy and his tow henchmen are.'  
Malfoy smiled 'Let me introduce my self , I am Draco Malfoy, ' he took a little bow then pointed his thumb at the 2 boys at the door, 'Those two are Crab and Goyle, and you are?'   
'NONE OF YOUR DAMM BUSINESS' shouted Hermione before Zara had a chance to answer. 'You've had your fun now GET OUT' she then pointed to the door.   
'Oh our fun has only just begun MUDBLOOD' Malfoy turned and walked out where Crab and Goyle followed him.   
'Herm' you like cutting people off and not letting them finish don't you.'   
Looking slightly embarrassed Hermione sat down. The rest of the people in the carriage did the same.   
  
**************************************************************  
' So will it work? Have you cast the spell?' asked a worried looking man dressed in brown robes.   
'Yes everyone who has entered there carriage in the last 5 minutes will be sent to some where save.' replied an old man dresses in blue robes with moons and stars sown in to it.   
They were seated around a table littered with ingredients from the spell he has just cast.   
**************************************************************  
Please read and tell me wot you think anything would be handy good or bad thanks Sammy 


	2. stange sleeping habits

Chapter 2: Strange sleeping habits   
  
'They look so sweet, I don't want to wake them.' said a very smiley coach assistant to her equally smiley college. 'Well we have to wake them or they will end up spending there holiday on this coach.'. The two assistants giggled as they walked towards the back seats of the coach where 5 teenagers lay asleep. Hermione was using Harry as a pillow while Ron was using her as a pillow. Next to Ron, Zara was snuggled up to Draco while his arms were wrapped around her with his head resting on hers.   
  
The first assistant walked up and kneeled next to Harry she gently shook his arm to wake him. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a woman with a hug smile on her face staring at him. 'Hi there, we are at your hotel so you have to get up now but don't worry you can sleep once you get into your room. While we get your luggage and sort every thing out, could you wake up your friends.' Harry managed to mumble a yes before the assistant walked back to the front of the coach.   
  
Harry looked down to see Hermione asleep on him.   
'Hay Herm wake up.' she began to stir mumbling something about potion ingredients. 'Hermione your late, classes started an hour a go.'   
Hermione sat upright straight away after hearing that she was late causing Ron to hit his head on the seat, to Harry's amusement.   
'OW that hurt.' moaned Ron and began to rub his head.  
'Has classes really started---- I don't remember getting my time table.' Hermione said in a panicky in her voice.   
'No don't worry we have just arrived.'   
'Oh that's ok then.'   
Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and started to look around.   
'Something tells me we are not on the train.'  
'Where is Zara' Hermione turned round, her face dropped when she saw Zara snuggled up with her enemy.  
'ZARA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING.' she screamed grabbing Zara's arm and pulling her off of Malfoy.   
Zara screamed and landed in a heap on the floor.   
  
'WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR' Zara shouted at Hermione glaring at her.   
'YOU WHERE HUGGING MALFOY.' she screamed pointing at Malfoy who sat there rubbing his arm where it had been yanked when Hermione pulled Zara off.   
'Granger it sounds like your jealous.'   
'Shut up Malfoy Hermione calm down '  
  
'Glad to see your all up---- you don't seem like morning people. Anyway your rooms are ready if you would like to follow me.' Said the second smiley assistant who had just walked into the coach to get them. She then turned and started to walk off of the coach. Turning back she said 'you coming , you can't stay here.' 


	3. at the hotel

At the hotel.   
  
They followed the smiley coach assistant off of the coach and into a large reception. As there eyes adjusted to the light the coach assistant informed the receptionist that they were here. The receptionist walked over to them.   
'Hi I'm Stacey, I'm the main receptionist here at "Desert oasis" hotel. If you would like to follow me and I'll get you sorted.'   
'Sure, ....' replied Hermione before whispering to the others ' ....... then we might find out what we are doing here.' They followed Stacey to the front desk which she went round and started up the computer.   
'If you have any questions or something is not to your liking through out your stay here tell me or another person on reception and I'll do my best to sort it.' she typed something in the computer before addressing them again. 'Ok ... I'll show you to your rooms, your stuff has all ready been taken up. Now if you would follow me.' she picked up some keys, made her way around the desk then started to walk towards a set of stairs. Zara started to follow her but was pulled back by Hermione, 'Sorry could you give us minuet...' Zara asked Stacey before hissing '...What' at Hermione. 'Why are you following her---- she probably thinks we are some other people. You don't even know where we are.'   
'We're at the "Desert oasis" hotel.,' Zara's voice was dripping with sarcasm 'Plus I don't care who she thinks we are I wanna sleep and hotel rooms normally have beds. You lot can do what you want but I'm gonna sleep.'   
There was silence while the others made up there minds.   
'She's right the best thing we can do is sleep.....' said Ron before adding '... plus I'm tired too.' rather sheepishly before looking down at his feet.   
'See I'm right, if any of you want to sleep we better follow what's-her-name'  
'Stacey' Draco corrected her  
'Thanks Blondie...' Zara ruffled his hair while he shot her an evil look '...anyways if you want to sleep follow Stacey if not stay here.' with that she turned on her heel and went off to catch up with Stacey. She was soon followed by Draco, then Ron who looked over his shoulder and gave a week smile to Hermione and Harry.   
'Herm' come on... its late... sleep will be good... we can find out everything in the morning.' Harry pleaded and began to pull Hermione along. She finally allowed herself to be pulled along letting the promise of sleep to persuade her.   
  
They reached there rooms after going up 3 flights of stairs and down a very long corridor. Until they reached 2 doors facing each other, rooms 299 and 300.   
'We did our best to find rooms which meet your wishes these rooms are our biggest and best rooms ..' Stacey smiled then pointed to the door on the right hand side number 299 '.. this is Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Granger's room. Hope you like it.' She smiled again before unlocking the door to reveal a modern laid out living room in white and sliver with 4 doors leading off of it. 'Now Mr Malfoy and Miss Blackheart this is your room....' she pointed to room 300 which she unlocked. When she did this it revelled a similar room to the other one but with only 2 doors leading off of it. '..... I hope you like your room. Now if you need anything just phone reception. Enjoy your stay and goodnight.' She smiled again and left.  
  
Zara walked into her room and examined it before walking out again. 'Well they seem to know our names .... well I think we should sleep now... get everything sorted in the morning.... well night.' Zara gave a week smile to Hermione.   
'Night Z' Hermione shot an evil look at Malfoy before adding 'If he does anything, anything at all you tell us.' She then walked into her room followed by Harry and Ron.   
'Okay..... my cousin is mad' Zara whispered before walked back in to her room to take another look round.   
Malfoy walked into the room and closed the door behind him. 'Nice place .. same it is full of muggle stuff.'   
'Nothing wrong with muggle stuff' Zara yelled back to him from in one of the rooms then she walked out. ' Slight problem there's only one bedroom' She turned round to face Draco.  
'Really' he replied with a large grin on his face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.N Any suggestions on what will happen next? Please review. 


	4. bedroom talk and conseled daggers

Chapter 4: Bedroom talk and concealed daggers.  
  
'Slight problem there's only one bedroom' she turned to face Draco.   
'Really' he replied with a large grin on his face.  
  
'Yes really..... look I'll take the sofa and you take the bed.' Zara moved over to the sofa 'I'll phone down to reception for some extra sheets.'  
'I was thinking of some thing else' Draco said as he walked in to the bedroom.  
'I don't want to know what YOU were thinking.' Zara yelled at him.  
She moved over to the phone and called reception.  
  
Five minuets later Zara walked in. 'Got them, all I need now is my luggage, is it here?' she began to look around for her cases.  
Draco looked up at her 'Its over there, check if you've got your wand, I can't find mine.'  
'Things are normally in the last place you put them.' Zara replied in a motherly tone. 'Now think where did you put your wand?'   
Draco sneered at her 'I if I knew where I put it, I wouldn't be saying its missing are you stupid or some thing.' his voice full of anger.  
'Temper, temper , I'm only trying to help.'   
Draco went back to looking though his case while Zara looked though hers. After a few minuets of silence Zara asked 'So where did you leave your wand?'   
'In my robes... just before I was going to get changed ..... I don't remember what happened next.'   
'Then it must be in your robes and your robes are.........'  
'On the train, Damm' he whacked his fist against the bed causing some of the stuff Zara put on it to fall on to the floor.  
'CAREFUL.. so you haven't got your wand.' she started picking up her stuff, 'in the morning we can check if the others have theirs. Well I gotta get changed' Zara walked out of the bedroom straight into the bathroom.  
  
In the bathroom Zara locked the door behind her. Once in the bathroom she lifted her trouser leg to reveal a holster (A.N like a gun holster) which held her wand , she pulled it out. "At least I've still got mine.... better not say anything..... see if the others have there's" she thought to her self. She set the wand down on the toilet seat then pulled out a silver dagger from a similar holster on her other leg. "And this is for emergencies.' she smiled as she examined the dagger in the neon lighting of the bathroom. She changed, into a vest top with matching pyjama bottoms, then bundled up her clothes around the dagger and her wand and walked out. Draco was still in the bed room so Zara was able to hide the dagger and wand under her pillow. She walked over to the bedroom and knocked on the door.   
'Can I come in?' she asked  
Draco opened the door he had changed into jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. 'Sure'  
'I just came to say goodnight and take my cases into the other room.'  
'Fine.' he let her walk into the room over to her cases. 'I'll help'  
He picked up one of the cases and carried it into the other room while Zara carried the other one.   
'Thanks well night'   
'Night, oh one thing '  
'What'  
'Well we were never introduced properly, that stupid Mudblood butted in.'   
'DON'T EVER call a member of MY FAMILY that again if you know what's good for you.' anger flashed in her eyes.  
'Your RELATED to Granger!.' he looked shocked.  
'We're cousins, didn't you know?'   
'You look nothing like her'  
'BIG DEAL' she turned to walk off.  
'Wait............. we still haven't been properly introduced.'  
She turned to face him annoyance showing in her eyes.  
'My name is Draco Malfoy and you are?'  
'Zara Blackheart'   
'That wasn't too hard now was it..... I don't under stand why Granger didn't want me to know your name on the train.'   
'She is over protecting and I think she's a bit mad........... anyways night.'  
'Night' Draco walked in to the bedroom and closed the door after him and went to bed.  
Before Zara went to sleep she checked if her dagger and wand were still there once happy they were she fell asleep.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
A.N what did you think? next chapter in Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's room and then back to Hogwarts. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	5. Room 299 and Missing Persons

Chapter 5: Room 299 and missing persons  
  
'I swear if Malfoy lays one finger on her I will kill him.' Hermione ranted as she paced around room 299.   
'Calm down Herm - I'm sure she can look after herself.' was Harry's attempt to calm her.   
'Harry's right, anyway if he does anything there's three of us and one of him.' Ron smiled curling his fists into balls.   
'The best thing we could do now is sleep.' Harry turned Hermione around and gently pushed her into her room.  
'Your right .... It's just I worry about Zara she has kinda had a rough time. Uh I'm too sure what but she left America because of it.' She walked the rest of the way into her room calling out 'Night Ron , night Harry.'  
Both boys called back 'Night Herm' in unison.  
Ron turned to Harry 'She has got to stop worrying.'  
'I know, just imagine her tomorrow she'll be rushing around screaming about us missing something at school. Anyway you got your wand?'  
Ron checked his pockets 'Nope not on me, you?'  
'Same here.'  
'Maybe there in our luggage' Ron suggested.  
'Right ... check tomorrow we should get some sleep now...... well night Ron.'  
'Night Harry.'   
Both boys walked into there rooms.  
  
*************************************************************  
At Hogwarts   
  
Inside Dumbledore's office Fred, George and Ginny Weasley stood in front of Dumbledore's desk all talking at once.   
'Sit down all of you and tell me what has happened.' Dumbledore said with concern in his eyes. The Weasley's sat down and was about to explain why they were in there headmaster's office when the door opened and Crabb and Goyle rushed in followed by Professor Snape.   
'Sir I am sorry about this but Crabb and Goyle insisted coming here.'   
Said the extremely out of breath professor.   
'Fine, fine Mr Crabb, Mr Goyle, Professor Snape please sit down.' Dumbledore waved his towards some empty seats.   
'Now firstly what do you have to tell me Miss Weasley?' Dumbledore turned towards Ginny.   
'Harry, Ron and Hermione have disappeared.' Ginny sounded afraid.  
'Malfoy's gone too.' Goyle butted in.   
'Really well this is worrying.' Dumbledore said twisting his beard.  
'Worrying, worrying is that all you have to say for all we know our brother and his friends could be dead.' shouted Fred   
'And I bet Malfoy has something to do with it' Replied George.   
'Now don't jump to conclusions.... Firstly tell me everything you know about there disappearances. Mr Crabb, Mr Goyle you first.' Dumbledore said trying to sound calm.  
'Ok well Malfoy was in the same apartment as us Malfoy said he was tired so he laid down and then he just disappeared.' Crabb said.   
'He just disappeared. How could that happen? Crabb you must be mistaken.' Professor Snape said in his usual tone.  
'It's true sir he was there one minute then the next he was gone.' Goyle said sticking up for his friend.   
'That's what happened to Harry, Ron and Hermione we saw them.' Ginny said.   
'Ok so four of my fifth year students have vanished into thin air. Professor would you alert the other teachers to meet me in the staff room while I'll alert the Ministry.' Professor Snape left the room then Dumbledore turned back to the students in front of him, 'Now I suggest you go back to your dorm rooms, I will inform our missing person's family's, and please don't worry I'm sure they are fine.' Dumbledore dismissed them with a wave of his hand then began to write a number of letters.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A.N what did you think? please review next chapter Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Zara find out where they are and explore the hotel. 


	6. the next morning

Chapter 6: the next morning   
  
Room 299.   
  
Harry and Ron met each other in the lounge as they came out of there bedrooms.   
'Morning Harry'  
'Morning Ron' Harry walked over to the fridge and opened 'there's nothing to eat. I guess we need to go and find some money and then get some food.' Harry stood up and closed the fridge door.   
'Ok, do you know where Hermione is?' Ron asked as he looked around there room.  
'I think she is in her room.' Harry said while getting himself a glass of water.   
'I'll check' Ron knocked on Hermione's bedroom door. No one answered so room called out Hermione's name before walking into the bedroom. He then came out a couple of minutes later.  
'She's not in there. She must of been up real early because all of her stuff has been unpacked. she is such a neat freak.' Ron walked over to where Harry was and also got himself a glass of water.   
'So did you find your wand?' Harry asked as he brushed his hair.   
'Nope did you?' Ron replied as he walked over to the windows and began to open the curtains.   
'Same...... but I did find that all the stuff that has been packed is all the stuff I would normally take on holiday with me. Its almost like someone sent us on holiday.' Harry sat down on the sofa.   
'Shall we go and see if Zara managed to survive a night with Malfoy.' Ron laughed and Harry got up. Then they both walked out of there room.   
  
  
Room 300.  
  
Ron and Harry were knocking at the door for a couple of minuets before it was opened by a yawning Malfoy in a pair jogging bottoms, with sleep in his eyes and messy bed hair.   
'What do you two want?' Malfoy snapped in a disgusted tone of voice.  
'We were just wondering if Hermione and Zara are here.' Harry said in a flat tone.  
'If they were do you really think I would have get up to open the door?' Malfoy yawned again.  
'True' Ron sarcastically said. This was received an evil look form Malfoy.   
'Any idea where they are?' Harry asked quickly before Ron and Malfoy got in to an argument.   
'Nope.' Malfoy said.   
'Fine guess we will just have to wait for them to return.' Ron started to turn when Malfoy said 'Yes wait for them like the good little puppy dogs you are. Did Hermione remember to bring your lead? Can't have dogs off there leads now can we?'   
Ron whipped round to face Malfoy 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?'   
'You heard or are you deaf as well as stupid?' Malfoy drawled.  
' THAT'S IT MALFOY I'M GONNA BE...'  
'COME ON Ron. FERRET BOY isn't worth it.' Harry half said half shouted pulling Ron into there room.   
Malfoy laughed as he shut his door.  
The return of the girls  
  
15 minuets ,of Ron moaning about Malfoy and deciding what he was going to do to him as punishment , later Hermione walked into room 299 with a load of bags.   
'Help me with these will you. ' She half asked half ordered the boys who where lounging around.   
'Ok' Ron said as he and Harry helped Hermione with the bags.   
'So where have you been Mione?' Harry asked as Ron was looking into the bags he had just put on the worktop. Just as Hermione was about to answer there was a knock at the door which she answered. In to the room walked Zara and Malfoy.   
Hermione instructed Harry and Ron to sit down on the sofa while Zara made Malfoy to sit in one of the chairs.   
'Ok' began Hermione 'this morning while you lot were sleeping myself and Zara went to find out where we are.'  
'We also cashed some of the travellers cheques and brought some food.' Zara added.   
'Travellers cheques?' Ron repeated with a confused look on his face.   
'Let me guess your pureblood, right?' Zara asked to which Ron nodded to. 'Ok let me get this right. Ron and Draco are pureblood, Harry was brought up by muggles , Hermy your muggleborn and I'm half and half. Boy we have got ourselves a selection.' Zara said summing up the facts before starting to unpack the bags on the worktop. Hermione watched her go and sighed.   
'Ok travellers cheques are pieces of paper that you buy in your home country then exchange them for the currency of the country you are visiting. Now did any of you any of these in you luggage?' Hermione took out a travellers cheque and showed them it. The boys all said no. Hermione then looked over to Zara 'Looks like we are the only ones then we'd better watch wot we spend.' Zara nodded and replied   
'Fine with me this place is half board anyways .'  
'Get back to anything that I will find vaguely interesting and with a point.' Malfoy drawled.   
'The point is that we have money and we have found out where we are.' Zara replied in a tone which would rival Professor Snape and that made Harry and Ron think of their potions master.   
Hermione started talking again as if she was a teacher and the boys seated in front of her where her pupils. 'We are in Turkey in a part called Marmais. We have a   
booklet of the hotel and another of Turkey. You can look through them if you want ' Hermione laid them on the table. 'I still don't know why we are here. I'll have to do more research.' Hermione's face dropped as she finished the sentence.   
'But look on the bright side this hotel has three swimming pools, one with a water slide, a restaurant, dry cleaning, and Turkish baths available.' Zara said with a huge smile on her face while walking over to the others counting on her finger what she wants to do 'and this place is meant to be good for shopping but I will have to see when the markets open oh and I'll need to get a sun tan. The Turkish baths sound great I'll have to have one oh and we'll have to go to the beach and loads of day trips. You lot can try scuba diving if you want. oh and I want one of those healing mud bath thingys they are meant to be great for the skin. This is going to be soo much fun.'  
The boys looked at her as if she was mad.   
'Trust you not to care that we are in another country and our parents are probably going out of there minds. No instead you go through the brochure and try and do everything and anything you can.' Hermione sighed again.   
'Well we OBVIOUSLY we are here for a reason. So RELAX Hermy. Have a little fun for once. Like my mum always says make the most of wot life throws at you cos you only live once. ' Zara replied still with the huge smile on her face but with a few frantic hand movements added.   
'I don't BELIEVE you!' Malfoy stood up 'We are HALF the way around the world, I don't have my wand and this place is SURROUNDED BY MUGGLES!' he practically shouted at Zara.   
'May be you don't have your wand' Zara muttered under her breath she then shouted   
'There it NOTHING wrong with MUGGLES. Plus if someone went to all this trouble to pack out stuff, book us rooms, give us money and get us out here its OBVIOUS that someone either just wants to treat us to a holiday or wants us out of the way. I'm not sure which.'  
'Maybe this is a TRAP set by You-Know-Who!' Ron said panicky.   
'Yehr and that's why Malfoy's here.' Harry shot an evil look at Malfoy who had sat back down when Zara was talking.   
'HAY! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS ANYWAY WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE HERE WITH A BUNCH OF GRYFFINDOR'S ?' Malfoy attempted to defend himself.   
'HAY! I'm not Gryffindor. 'Zara cut in which gained an evil look from Hermione 'What?' Zara spread her hands in a mock surrender. 'I'm NOT anything cos I haven't been put in a house yet. You never know I could be in the one that's all blue...'  
'RAVENCLAW' Hermione corrected her.  
'Yehr Ravenclaw or the green one....'  
'SLYTHERIN' Malfoy corrected her.   
'Yehr or the other one..'   
'HUGGLEPUFF' Ron and Harry shouted out together then burst into laughter.   
Zara and Malfoy gave them an odd look.  
'ANYWAYS do you get my point?........Um......I'm just Zara Elizabeth Blackheart and I'm hungry.' Zara turned around then began to make her self something to eat.   
'Tomorrow I will check with the receptionist to see who booked this.........Um.......holiday.' Hermione said.   
'Good idea.' Said Ron to which Harry nodded  
'The sooner the better.' Said Malfoy.  
'Now that you lot have agreed on something, I'm gonna try and find one of the pools. Anyone wanna come wit me?' Zara said as she approached the door.  
Malfoy was the first to agree muttering something about mad families and that it was hot. Then Harry then Ron and finally Hermione.   
'Ok meet you in the corridor in ten min's and Hermy remember the sun tan lotion.' Zara called out as she left the room followed by Malfoy.  
Ron, Hermione and Harry went into there bedrooms to get ready. 


	7. note

Note:  
  
Just a quick note to tell you that at the mo I'm writing chapter 7. I'll try to finish it &   
then type it & then upload it (so much to do, so little time) before I go on my hoilday. If   
not then when I come back I'll upload chapter 7 & (hopefully) chapter 8 and chapter 9.   
Thanks to my reviews I love reviews (even if I don't get many).  
Sorry about any spelling mistakes blame my stupid keyborad not me (it has a mind of its own).  
thanks  
  
*Sammy Mackie*  
  
P.S. Zara is a 5th year tranfer so she is the same age as the others. 


	8. day one

Chapter 7: Day one  
  
*At Hogwarts*  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk watching the post owls, carrying letters to the families of the missing children, disappear over the forbidden forest. "Minerva it looks like its worse then we first thought. Our exchange student is missing too. The Ministry have no clue to where they could of gone or how they just disappeared they have even checked the carriage for portkeys and have found nothing." The Headmaster sighed and turned to the professor.   
"What if You-Know-Who has them? They could be in danger or worse.... dead." She said looking as if she were about to burst into tears.   
"I am sure they are alive where ever they are. The Ministry is doing everything in there power to find them." Dumbledore got up and held McGonagall's hands. "You just have to have hope that they will turn up."   
"Your right all we can do is wait for more information from the Ministry."   
"We could also conduct our own investigation while we wait." Dumbledore's gaze returned to the view outside his office's window.   
McGonagall shifted nervously before adding "We will have to tell the pupils. They have been asking about them. They need to know."  
"Yes, yes I'll tell them at dinner tonight. Arrange a staff meeting before hand so we can discus what we are going to say." With this Dumbledore dismissed McGonagall with a wave of his hand. After she exited he sat back down at his desk to again look out of the window.  
******************************************************************  
  
*Absalam school of witchcraft and wizardry*  
  
"The Council are ready for us Absalom." said the worried looking man in brown robes to the older man in blue robes in a small side room to the main worship chamber of the Absalom school.   
"Yes, yes Ian I know they are here. Do you know what to say to them?" Absalom stood and walked over to Ian.   
"Yes"   
"Good. Lets go face the council then."  
The two men walked through a large door in to the worship chamber which had many statues and was lined with magical mirrors which where only showing swirling mist. The two men kneeled down in front of an arrangement to men and women who were sited around one man sitting on a throne.   
"Arise Paul Absalom and your apprentice." Said the man on the throne. The two men did as they were told and took the seats which one of the council members summoned for them.  
"Did the spell work?" He asked them.  
" Yes, Ahmose Pennekhbet your grace. One of my pupils and follower of the goddess Nekhbet informs me that everything has gone to plan apart from the fact another was brought with them." Absalom said.   
"How would this pupil know this?" Pennekhbet asked.   
"She went with them."  
"Why would a group of teenagers allow some stranger to be in the same place as them for the spell to work?" Pennekhbet sound in-between angry and interested.   
"She is the girl's cousin. We arranged a student exchange so she could be with them."  
"Good good well make sure she keeps an eye on them and reports back to us." Pennekhbet said in a slightly amused tone.   
"Yes sir I will tell her when she gets back in touch with us." Absalom started to get up to leave when Pennekhbet said   
"How did she get in touch with you to tell you this without letting the others know about it?" He leaned forward awaiting the answer.  
"Well..... Um..... we used a dream spell on the night they got there." Pennekhbet said looking sheepish.   
"You understand that dream spells are an invasion on a persons privacy and it is frowned upon within Nekhbet's followers and punishment is severe." Pennekhbet's face showed no emotion.  
"I fully understand that but we needed to get in touch with her to see if it worked. I will take what ever punishment you see fit to give." Absalom stood up and looked straight into his leaders eyes.  
"I understand that drastic actions had to be taken but you should of cleared it with us first. If this mission fails and the teenagers fall into danger then you shall be punished for using the dream spell and for failing along with your apprentice and your pupil. Do you understand? " Pennekhbet said with the same blank expression.   
"I understand but please don't punish Ian or Zara they are only going along with what I tell them."   
"NO! I deserve to be punished for my crimes but leave Zara out of it she is only a child." Ian then stood next to Absalom.   
"You two are displaying true characteristics of a follower of Nekhbet. Offering yourself to save a younger and weaker being. You have my word in front of these witnesses that this Zara will not be harmed by any member of the Nekhbet council or on there orders."  
"Thank you sir your kindness is endless." Ian began bowing to there leader.   
"Now Absalom I believe you have a school to look after."  
"Yes sir" With that Absalom and Ian left the room.  
***************************************************************  
*Palm oasis hotel swimming pool*  
  
"This is nice and relaxing don't you think Hermy?" Zara asked as she and Hermione said on sun beds watching Harry and Ron messing around in the swimming pool.   
"Yep real relaxing but I can't help wondering why we are here." she replied.   
"Don't worry about that just enjoy your self Harry and Ron are so why can't you."  
"I can't really enjoy my self with Malfoy here."  
"Don't worry about him remember you have a different room then him."  
"True..... Oh I do feel sorry for you having to put up with him"  
"It's not as bad as you think so far he hasn't be nasty to me only you, Harry and Ron."  
"True" Hermione and Zara laughed.   
"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked as he walked up behind them with a tray of drinks.   
"Nothing you need to know." Hermione snapped at him.  
"Girl talk don't worry...... anyways what did you get me?" Zara asked pointing to the drinks.   
"Oh... You can either have orange juice or apple juice."   
"Remind me to get the drinks next time........ Can I have apple juice please." Malfoy handed her a drink got on for himself then set the tray down. Hermione made a huffing sound as she had to get her own drink.   
Malfoy sat down on the next sun bed "Why would you need to get the drinks next time?"  
"Cos next time I will get something stronger then juice."   
Just as Malfoy was about to say something Harry and Ron walked over.   
"Great drinks I'm thirsty" Said Harry as he picked up a glass for himself and Ron.   
"Just when I thought I would be able to have an intelligent conversation you two walk over." Malfoy sneered.  
"I'm sorry did you say something FERRET BOY?" Ron replied.   
"How DARE you...."   
"STOP DON'T YOU DARE GET INTO AN ARGUMENT OTHER WISE HERMY AND ME WILL HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOMS UNTIL YOU CAN STOP ACTING LIKE BABIES." Zara shouted while Hermione nodded in agreement.   
"He started it" Harry mumbled.  
"It don't matter who started it." Hermione said.  
"Hay Hermy do you think we should lock them in there rooms anyway so   
we can go shopping?" Zara asked with a mischievous smile on her face.   
"Hay" Ron, Harry and Malfoy said at the same time.  
"Not a bad idea Z, not bad at all." Hermione replied before she started laughing Zara then joined.   
After a laughing fit Zara said "you boys won't get in to too much trouble if me and Hermy aren't here to look after you while we go shopping?"   
"Fine with me" Harry said  
"Me too" Ron said  
"As long as they don't talk to me then fine" Malfoy added.   
With that Hermione and Zara went shopping, Harry and Ron went back to the swimming pool and Malfoy read his book while lapping the sun.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Quick note to explain a few things.  
Nekhbet is an ancient Egyptian goddess. She is the vulture goddess, the goddess of childbirth and protector of the Pharaoh.   
Ahmose Pennekhbet was a real person. Pennekhbet means The man who belongs to Nekhbet.   
In this story followers of Nekhbet went to America and were wizards and witches. They formed Absalom school which is devoted to Nekhbet (hence the worship rooms) the current headmaster is Paul Absalom. They now are devoted to protecting young wizards and witches. Zara Blackheart is a member of the Nekhbet followers. 


	9. misty mirror

Chapter 8: Misty mirrors.   
  
Once Hermione and Zara returned from shopping they meet up with the boys and arranged to go to out for a meal.   
In the bathroom of room 300 Zara had just emerged from the shower. She stood in front of the steamed up bathroom mirror in a bathrobe combing her hair. 'I wonder what's happening at school.' she thought 'When I get back I will have to see what I missed. I wonder how Sarah is on her own in care of magical beasts.' Zara smiled to her self as she thought of her best friend back in America. 'Better tell Ian that every thing is ok' Zara sighed.   
In the steam of the mirror Zara wrote  
I call upon Paul Absalom  
Headmaster of Nekhbet's school  
May she guild my plea  
Here me and answer my call  
The mirror showed swirling mist around the words until the words faded forming new words  
I here your call young one  
Show me your face and I will show you mine.   
Zara smiled as her headmaster's face appeared in the mist.   
"Hello sir"  
"Greetings Zara" He replied "tell me how are things going?"  
"Fine apart from the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione don't get on with Malfoy."  
"Malfoy. Is he the other which was brought with you?"  
"Yes the spell brought Draco Malfoy with us."  
"How?" He frowned  
"He came into the carriage I guess that was when you did the spell." Zara shrugged. "It was lucky that only he came in and not his two henchmen. Otherwise they would never stop fighting." She laughed.  
"Yes well that he even came through was a mistake."  
"Don't worry I can handle them." Zara smiled.  
"I hope you can. Keep them safe and out of harm."  
"I will try me best."   
"That is all I can ask of you. Good luck and may Nekhbet protect you." He nodded.  
"As may she protect you too." She nodded back as Absalom's face disappeared into the mist. The mist cleared and Zara was on her own again until Malfoy banged on the bathroom door.  
"How long are you gonna be? I gotta get in there too." he shouted so she could hear.  
"Just coming hang on." With that she left the bathroom allowing Malfoy to get in there and she walked into the bedroom to get dressed.   
**************************************************************  
A/N Sorry its very short but it would not sound right if I put everything in this chapter so I am saving it for the next chapter.   
Originally I would of liked the words written in the mirror to be in symbols but fanfiction.net would not let me oh well never mind.   
Hope you like it.   
*Sammy* 


	10. Dinner time

Chapter 9: Dinner time.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting for the others outside there room. "How long do they take?" Ron moaned wearing a short sleeved shirt with black trousers . "Well you do know that Malfoy has to spend hours on his hair just to get it to the right rock hardness." Harry laughed leaning against the wall in a blue shirt and jeans.   
"True" Hermione added wearing a cream summer dress with small red flowers on. She then turned to room 300's door and began to bang very loudly on it "Hurry up" she shouted. Malfoy opened the door wearing a sliver shirt with black jeans, "Zara says she'll be ready in a minute." he walked back into his room leaving the door open while he went to get his jacket. Zara ran out of the bathroom in a flash of black into the bedroom.   
  
In the bedroom Zara started to rummage through a number of bags. "Are you nearly done?" Malfoy asked her as he brushed invisible hair off his jacket.   
"Yes.....have you seen my coloured lip gloss?" she asked. "What makes you think I would know?" Malfoy replied.  
"I dunno I thought that you might have picked it up and moved it. I may have left it in the bathroom can you check for me please." Zara asked.  
"If it will mean you will be done sooner then sure."   
"Thanks" Zara called out as Malfoy walked out of the room, Zara got back to putting on her make-up. Malfoy walked back in and tossed Zara her lip gloss. "Thanks" she replied. Malfoy walked back in to the lounge leaving Zara to get ready.  
  
5 Minuets later Zara walked in to the lounge wearing a short black strappy dress with a black dinner jacket over the top. "Ok lets go to dinner then" Zara said with a huge smile on her face.   
"How long to you take?" Hermione asked her.   
"I take as long as I have to." Zara replied sticking out her tongue. Hermione just laughed as she linked arms with Zara. "Great can we go now?" Ron asked.   
"Sure" Harry said as he began to walk down to dinner followed by Ron, Draco and then Zara and Hermione.   
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen may I show you to a table?" A suited waiter asked them as they walked in to the hotel restaurant.   
"Sure, could we possibly have a table near a window?" Zara asked.   
"Certainly please follow me." The waiter replied.   
The waiter took them to a table next to a large window with a view of the beach lit up with small fairy lights.   
Draco, Harry and Ron sat down as the waiter pulled the seats out for Zara and Hermione. They thanked him as the laid napkins across their laps then gave them there menu's then walked over to the entrance to see others to there tables. "Nice point of asking for a window table the view is lovely." Hermione told Zara.  
"I know" she replied with a smile on her face "so what do you lot fancy to eat?"   
  
After the fist course then a meal of either hickory chicken or steak, the group were discussing what to order for dissert. "So Ron wot are you having?" Harry asked. "I dunno something with ice cream. Wot are you having?" He replied. "Ice cream too I think." Harry smiled. "Wot do you want Hermy?"   
"I think I will have some melon dipped in chocolate. Zara wot do you want?"   
"Something with loads of chocolate, Draco wot do you want?" Zara turned to face Draco.  
"I'm not sure I think I'll have the cherry chocolate pie."   
"Good that's sorted then lets order." Zara went to flag down a waiter.   
  
"Oh no they gave me ice cream with my cake." Zara moaned "Don't worry I'll eat it" said Ron leaning over the table spooning Zara's ice cream into his plate.   
"You are so vulgar." Draco remarked.  
"Shut up Malfoy" Ron snapped.   
"You know the saying waste not want not." Hermione said trying to keep peace.   
"Come on lets not fight as soon as we get back to school we can fight all we like." Harry said.  
"No one's fighting." Draco replied   
"But you are provoking Ron." Zara stated, "Come on lets finish then we can go for a walk on the beach."  
"Sure Z." Hermione said.  
  
Once they had finished there puddings and left the restaurant they left the hotel and went to the beach.   
"Any one wanna go in the sea with me?" Ron asked as he sat down on a sun bed and began to take his shoes and socks off. "Sure why not Hermy you coming?" Harry said as he began to take his shoes off too. "Ok but I am only gonna go in a little bit." She replied. "Zara you coming too?" she asked as she bent down to undo her sandals.   
"No I think I will just watch you lot." Zara said as she sat on a sun bed. Zara turned to Draco "Are you doing?".   
"No I don't want to ruin my trousers plus I feel to full to try any swimming." he said as he sat down on the sun bed next to Zara. Ron and Harry had taken there shirts and shoes off and began running into the water while Hermione bunched up her skirt and waded out until the water was to her knees and started laughing as Ron fell over.   
  
"God they are stupid" Draco stated.  
"Leave them, they are just having a laugh." Zara replied as Ron and Harry ran along a floating bridge then dived off the end, while Hermione was shouting at them to be careful. "But look at them they could kill them selves." Draco replied. "I'm sure if they look as if they are drowning you will just in and save them." Zara smiled and hugged Draco's arm. "Why would I want to do that?" Draco asked looking surprised. "Cos then they would owe you a life debt." "Good point I should of thought of that." "Yes you should of" Zara smiled and laid back on her sun bed and watched the others in the water. Hermione was jumping up and down at the waters edge laughing at the boys who were splashing each other. "You know I still can't believe you are related to Granger." Draco said.   
"She's my mum's sister's daughter." Zara said   
"So you mum's muggle" Draco conclude   
"Yep."  
"So what does your parents do?" Draco asked  
"My mum owns a little flower shop in one of the busiest wizard area's in Missouri while my dad owns a large chain of Wizarding supplies stores"   
"So your mum's a muggle but she works in the wizard world??" Draco said not believing what he had been told.  
"Yep she worked in a flower shop in the muggle world before meeting my dad so she just carried it on offering both muggle and magical flowers to witches and wizards."   
"Oh right...ummm...what kind of things does your dad sell in his shops?"  
"Everything....its kinda like a muggle supermarket everything you need you can get under one roof. unless you are looking for a specific potions ingredient or book on something unusual then you have to go to a specific shop."  
"Oh right so American wizard's get it easy."   
"Well there are not as many wizards in America as there are in Europe so it makes life easier if everything is in one place."  
"I suppose it would"   
"Hay wot are you two talking about?" Ron asked after he ran up the beach over to them with Harry and Hermione following him.  
"Watch it weasel your dripping on me." Draco sneered at him.  
"I'll drip on who ever I want ferret boy." Ron answered back.  
"Hay if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." Zara said almost shouting to get Draco's and Ron's attention.   
"What's that meant to mean." Ron asked  
"It means shut up do fool." Draco said sarcastically.  
"That goes for you too Malfoy." Hermione said calmly.   
"Well I think we should get back to the hotel before they "What's that meant to mean." Ron asked  
"It means shut up do fool." Draco said sarcastically.  
"That goes for you too Malfoy." Hermione said calmly.   
"Well I think we should get back to the hotel before they   
******************************************************  
A.N Sorry it has taken me sooooooooooooooooooooooo long to upload another chapter I've been really busy wit college plus I have been having a little writers block (I say little......) anyways wot do you think of this chapter? I think it may be my longest one but then again I think I have filled it out wit loads of bits that don't need to be there. Well anyways any comments good or bad will be welcomed. I'll get the next chap to you as soon as possible (which means as soon as I find another couple of hours to think of it and write it up) anyways here's a little taster of what's to come:   
  
There will be some romance to come (can you guess who??) a couple of romantic walks on the beach and a bit of fun with food and drink If I think of anymore bits I am putting in I'll tell u as soon as.   
  
Bye for now please review thanks  
*Sammy* 


End file.
